1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for managing a security and an authentication of a User Equipment (UE) and a network in an environment in which the UE performs a handover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a representative organization for establishing standards for a mobile communication system, has defined an Evolved Packet System (EPS) for the next generation communication and has employed the Mobility Management Entity (MME) as a mobility management entity of a network. For the mobile communication system as described above, a solution improved from the Non-Access Stratum (NAS) protocol, which has been used in the conventional mobile communication systems, such as a 3GPP communication system, has been presented in order to provide a high speed communication service in the next generation mobile communication. In the improved solution, a security management scheme has been enhanced by employing, in performing a security mode, the concept of a NAS protocol, which provides a security to a NAS, in addition to a security process performed in a wireless access stratum and a conventional authentication process.
However, according to the current NAS protocol definition and the current NAS protocol security definition, the security may not be ensured or the communication may be interrupted in supporting a handover between Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMNs). Therefore, a need exists for a method capable of supporting the communication, the security, and the authentication between a UE and a network in an efficient and incessant manner even though the PLMN changes, through an improvement of a NAS security mode command process introduced in order to enhance the NAS protocol and the authentication process.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.